


Feel it burn (when it hits your throat)

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [5]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Death, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Gen, Hangover, Home, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Parent(s), Pain, Peer Pressure, daehyun drinks a lot, death from drinking, minsoo drinks even more, rey why did you write this, there is a ton of alcohol in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Drinking and Daehyun.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo, Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167347
Kudos: 5





	Feel it burn (when it hits your throat)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo I feel happy <3
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are appreciated!

**"When soju turns bitter or sweet.** **But since then, I've come to appreciate it a lot more, and have found it to be pleasantly sweeter than that first bitter shot long ago. "**

**\--------------------**

Because he would give anything to quit the horribly addictive habit. Bottles stacked up, the oil growing higher, threatening to consume him and his life. There was a hand, trying to pull him out, but he let it go preferring the darkness. He was so selfish, but it felt so good. He didn't care about his family, certainly not about the small child yanking at his arm. 

The drunken stupor continued until Daehyun came home to his father unmoving on the floor. He knew it was coming, just never this soon. Tiptoeing around, bottles were cleared yet again, windows were thrown open, and light cast shadows around. Daehyun tried lifting his father onto the couch, wincing as a sharp corner of a bottle dug into his side. 

When his father awoke, Daehyun was already gone. The cycle repeated for months, even as Dae debuted as an idol. It kept churning until his dad didn't wake up. No amount of sobbing, crying, or swearing would bring him back. Daehyun quietly dialed 911, watching the crimson paint mix with shining glass.

When he got back to the dorm, Minsoo was taking a shot with a bowl of ramen and had somehow convinced Dongho and Jaewon to try it. Daehyun had made an excuse and headed to his room. The stench of soju held to many memories. Old scars on his palms clashed with the soft skin of his fingertips. He could feel the bottle's jagged teeth bite at his fingers, no matter how numb he tried to get. 

The boys drank a lot. Daehyun wasn't shaming them, he just felt the tiny sips he had partaken in before attacking him. It hadn't quite sunk in, no matter how many papers he signed and bills he paid. The small apartment was cleaned out, and though it was far from comfortable, Daehyun wanted to move in. 

It was a desperate attempt to cling to what he had of his father. The stains in the rug had been cleaned out, the windows washed, and the walls repainted. Still, it felt too much like the neglected space he used to clean. Daehyun decided to just leave his spare items, neglecting the unopened bottles of soju in the fridge. It a waste to throw them out, yet he knew if he brought it to the dorms, someone would get drunk.

Daehyun didn't want to hear the angry yelling that sometimes accompanied drinking sessions. He was scared, honestly. Scared of the shining crystal glasses, the sticky-sweet smell from the bottle, the angry shouting, the blows. 

Time flew. Jaewon would be on the cover of the latest magazine with several girls all over him, and a glass of wine held in between 2 fingers. Daehyun preferred to hide in bed. Involuntarily flinching as the door opened and the light opened, Dae looked up. Minsoo was at the doorway, a horribly familiar bottle in one hand. 

"Dae, want some?" Minsoo held out the bottle and gestured to Dongho and Jaewon in the kitchen. 

He didn't want any. Forcing out a half-hearted excuse about how his stomach hurt, Daehyun's denial fell on deaf ears when Minsoo pulled him to the table and poured him a shot. 

"We gotta celebrate our first win!" Jaewon was smiling, an expression Daehyun didn't realize how much he'd missed. 

Minsoo tilted his head back, emptying the small container in one fell swoop. Daehyun watched as the other boys did the same before hesitantly finishing his own cup. The liquor burned going down his throat. The cuts on his palms stung like they were being opened for the first time. He felt so guilty.

Why?

Why was he feeling guilty for enjoying a drink with his friends? 

Maybe it was because he was breaking a promise to himself, but Daehyun couldn't bear their disappointed stares if he refused. Eventually, the four of them, Daehyun being the only completely sober one, drove to the local club. Some other idols were there, and the boys joined them in drinking. 

Round after round was called, and shots were downed over and over. The burn scorched Daehyun's throat as he forced himself to accept shots keeping up with the others. Dae felt his head pound, trying to focus his eyes. There were so many flashing lights, blasting music, and people. Daehyun felt suffocated, and in pushing to get out of the club found himself running. He had no semblance of where he was heading, blacking out when his head touched a pillow. 

His dreams were filled with the memory of finding his father, the alcohol influencing his thoughts. No amount of yelling made the image disappear. When it faded, Daehyun pulled himself into a sitting position. The old apartment, now decorated to look modern, was still. How he got here was unimportant. 

What mattered was the broken promise. 

Never get drunk. Never end up like dad. 

Yet he had let the pressure get to him, his throat parched from all the drink. Water soothed the pain, but only slightly. Dae was grateful they had the day off and set to cleaning up. The discarded jacket was hung neatly on its peg and his phone was inspected for drunken calls, texts, and photos. 

He had little recollection of what had happened, trying to keep the burn under control. He felt better after a shower, the clouds of steam clearing his thoughts. His faded blue hair- Daehyun desperately wanted a darker color- seemed to mock him as it hung limply. Shining droplets of water created small rainbows on the mirror. 

He pulled out a packet of ramen from the cupboard, cooking it and eating it with some hangover medication. It did wonders for his headache and cleared his eyes just a little. The bottles of soju were thrown out of the fridge, except one. He cracked it open, pouring a singular shot before discarding it into the trash. 

Daehyun tilted his head back, letting the sweet liquid fall into his throat. It hadn't been sweet before, the flavor always hard and bitter. A drink to a new life, a new future. His promise had been amended. As the weak sun hit the balcony, Daehyun let out a sweet laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't understand, there's a Korean drinking thing where the alcohol is either sweet or bitter, best described as  
> "The more bitter, the more bitter life is. The more sweet, the sweeter life is." 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, I love you all!


End file.
